24fandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Taylor
Olivia M. Taylor was the daughter of President Allison Taylor and Henry Taylor. She was estranged from her family for some time prior to Day 7. She was also President Taylor's acting Chief of Staff after Ethan Kanin's resignation. Upon learning of Jonas Hodges's complicity in her brother's death, Olivia acted to have him killed. Despite later deciding against it, Hodges was still murdered on her orders and President Taylor had her arrested for her actions. Before Day 7 During her mother's Presidential campaign, Olivia leaked damaging information dug up on her behalf by Martin Collier about President Noah Daniels to the press but was caught doing so. Allison fired her daughter from the campaign for this action, and Olivia stopped speaking with her parents. She started working in a consulting firm, Martling/Norris, where she told clients that she had no pull in the government despite her family. Also, CNB reporter Ken Dellao invited her to have dinner several times, but she refused. Day 7 Olivia was conducting a business meeting with a man named Arthur Carr, when she was interrupted by retired Secret Service agent Aaron Pierce. She was annoyed by the interruption, but grew visibly upset when Pierce informed her that her father had been severely injured. She left with Pierce to meet up with her mother at the hospital, but Bill Buchanan redirected them to the White House instead. When she arrived at the White House, she was grieved by the situation and demanded to see her father. However, her mother asked her to stay at the White House where she was safe. She was constantly under the protection of Pierce. When General Benjamin Juma sieged the White House, they couldn't get to the safe room in time so she stayed with Pierce, hiding in a room. When Juma discovered this, he sent his men to look for her to use her as leverage with the President. .]] When Pierce and Olivia tried to send a signal outside by using Morse code with a flashlight, Pierce was shot in the shoulder and Olivia was taken to the room with the hostages. Juma then put Olivia in front of the security camera for the President to see and threatened to torture and kill her daughter if she didn't come out. President Taylor complied and came out of her safe room. As they waited for Juma to do something, Olivia apologized to her mother for what she did during her election campaign, and for getting away from her after that. When Bill sacrificed himself, Jack told Aaron to protect the President. Aaron took Taylor and Olivia away from danger as they walked down one of the hallways of the White House. When the FBI teams secured the place, Olivia was tended by a doctor. She then thanked Aaron for protecting her. for protecting her.]] When Ethan Kanin arrived from the Pentagon, President Taylor met with him and told him she decided to offer Olivia a position as special adviser. Ethan disagreed with the decision, but Taylor asked him to personally make the offer to Olivia as a truce between them. When Ethan approached Olivia, she scolded him for letting so much corruption reach her mother. When President Taylor was preparing her speech to the country, Olivia made some suggestions about the content and how she could use this opportunity to her advantage. Taylor thanked her for her help. Olivia was also present at the Oval Office when Ethan brought the President the information about Burnett's failed interrogation. During the President's speech, Ethan approached her and blasted her for allegedly leaking the information about Burnett and his involvement to the press. However, she denied it. Ethan still brought the matter to the President and they confronted her. She, again, denied leaking any information but told her that she approached someone at CNB and convinced him to hold the information. When she found out Ethan had presented his resignation, she approached him and told him how sorry she was for his decision. When he offered her some advice regarding her political ambition, she rejected it. After he walked out, she contacted CNB reporter Ken Dellao and told him about Kanin's resignation. She also told him to go ahead with his report on Burnett's murder, confirming she was indeed behind the leak. She also informed him Senator Blaine Mayer was killed allegedly by Jack Bauer. Shortly after 11:00pm, Olivia and her mother discussed possible replacements for Ethan Kanin. In the meantime, her mother appointed her as provisional White House Chief of Staff. As she walked out, she saw Aaron Pierce who had just finished his statement about the siege at the White House, and Olivia asked him to be her head of security. Aaron initially refused, but when she insisted, he agreed. Olivia then went to the meeting with the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs of Staff where they debated what to do with Starkwood. After 12:00am, reporter Ken Dellao contacted Olivia again and asked her what had happened with Starkwood. When she denied anything had happened, he informed her he had a source at the Port Authority which revealed something about a "weapon of mass destruction" being transported out of the Port of Alexandria. When Olivia refused to give him any details, he threatened to reveal to the press what Olivia had done to force Ethan Kanin out of his position. Olivia told him she couldn't talk in the White House so they agreed to meet at his hotel room at the Roosevelt Continental. Olivia then called Aaron and told him to drive her there. As they reached the hotel, Olivia told him she had to meet someone, without specifying who. When they approached the room, Aaron told her he had to secure the room first, but she refused to let him do so. When he insisted, she said she would call him if it was necessary. When Olivia entered Ken's hotel room, she reluctantly informed Ken of what had happened with Starkwood and the bio-threat. She asked him to not go public with the story because it would cause mass panic. He said he wouldn't do it if she persuaded him, alluding to sex, so they started kissing. After they had sex, Olivia again reiterated that she only cared about him not revealing the Starkwood story. However, Ken apologized to her and said that he would still go public with the story because that would boost his career. Olivia then showed him that she had recorded their sexual encounter with her cellphone. She threatened to use the recording to show how he got his leads and inform Ken's wife of their encounter. He was angered when she told him she didn't want to see him at the White House again and left the room. As she walked out, she received a call from her mother asking where she had been. She only told her that she was meeting with a reporter and was on her way out. As they boarded the hotel elevator, Aaron looked at her suspiciously. After 2:00am, she was meeting with her mother who told her about Jonas Hodges arrest and subsequent threat. As they wondered about it, the President told her she was having Hodges transferred to the FBI for further questioning. Olivia told her Hodges would probably seek a deal through his attorneys and she shouldn't allow it, not after what he did to Roger. Taylor only told her she would let the FBI deal with him. Olivia then went into Hodges holding room and told him he was being transferred. She then ordered Sergeant Cadden to drive him to the FBI. When Hodges attempted suicide, President Taylor knew he was their only lead to the masterminds behind the still impending threat and decided to give him the protection he needed. She asked Olivia to draft a presidential pardon for him, but Olivia was angered with the decision. Taylor, however, berated her about how this was not easier for her but she was also the President of the United States and had to do what was necessary to protect the country. Later, Olivia was comforted by Aaron. He told her he'd seen the guilty walk free many times and understood her frustration. As he was about to leave, Olivia remarked that Aaron should kill Hodges, which unnerved him. She quickly apologized, though. But as she thought about it, she called Martin Collier, a colleague of hers before her mother won the election. She asked about a cryptic phrase he used a long time ago about "eliminating problems". Both agreed to meet in fifteen minutes. At around 4:16am, Aaron led Martin into Olivia's office. He quickly warned her what she was suggesting was a lot different than simply digging up dirt on someone, as she had done with Noah Daniels during her mother's campaign. However, she assured him she wanted this person taken care of. She then told him it was Jonas Hodges, and how he had been involved in the attacks of the day, and in her brother's death. Again, Martin suggested for her to walk out, but she insisted and gave him Hodges's itinerary. Martin agreed and told her someone would contact her shortly. A few minutes later, the hitman called and told her he had the itinerary and would proceed as soon as she transferred the funds. He gave her the account number and told her that they wouldn't need to communicate after this. As Olivia wrote the number on her computer, she hesitated to authorize the transfer and ended up not doing it. As she walked out of the office to meet her father she called Martin but he didn't answer. She instead left a message explaining she didn't go through with it. At 4:44am, Olivia met with her father, who had just been transferred to the White House. As they hugged, Henry told her he was aware of the disagreement between her and her mother regarding the situation with Jonas Hodges. However, Olivia assured them she had changed her mind, put herself into her mother's shoes, and understood it was the best decision. At 4:53am, Olivia was in the Oval Office with her mother and Tim Woods as he briefed them about the lead on Jibraan Al-Zarian. When someone called Tim to inform him of the murder of Jonas Hodges, she excused herself and walked out. Emotionally wrecked, she tried to contact Martin, who noticed her anxiety and told her they shouldn't be talking on the phone. As Olivia went on rambling about what she did, he told her to meet at Pershing Park in a few minutes. Olivia agreed. When she met Martin, he told Olivia he told the hitman to proceed. When Olivia become upset at him for this, he told her he had given her the chance to not go through with it, but, despite all her chances to change her mind, she had looked at him straight in the eye and told him she wanted this to be done. So he had made sure it happened. Martin assured her everything would be okay if she kept herself together. He told her he would send her a program that would delete all the traces of the transaction from her computer. He then advised her to transfer the funds if she wanted to avoid angering the hitman. Back at the White House, she was interviewed by the Deputy Attorney General and Peter Hock, who were investigating the murder of Jonas Hodges. They assured her it was just a formality. When Olivia was finished with her meeting and returned to her office, she found Ethan, who claimed to just be picking up some files. (With help from Aaron Pierce, he was actually taking a recording from a device behind a painting.) After their short chat, he left. Olivia discovered the device behing the painting and became enraged. While Aaron plead ignorance of the situation, Olivia ordered Ethan to be stopped by security. When she entered the room he was being held in, she threatened to have him strip searched. When an agent patted him down, he discovered the data chip and handed it to Olivia. She promptly destroyed it and Ethan was then escorted out of the building. When Olivia called Martin, he assured her there was no way Ethan knew of her involvement. Shortly after 7:00am, Aaron and Ethan confronted her with the evidence on the recording, revealing the one she destroyed to have been fake. She offered to resign, but Ethan told her it was up to the president to decide whether or not to have her arrested. Later, she confessed to her parents her crime. Henry wanted the recording destroyed to protect their daughter, but after some deliberation, the president returned to hug her family one last time before informing them she had a duty to uphold the constitution and would not be covering it up. Aaron escorted Olivia away where she was to be taken into custody by the Justice Department. After Day 7 As a result of her involvement in the murder of Jonas Hodges, Olivia was sent to prison. This eventually resulted in the divorce of her parents. Background information and notes * The casting call described Olivia Taylor as "a confident and driven 20-year-old daughter of the President and First Gentleman. She is a working woman in D.C. who is trying to make business with a pharmaceutical company and has a strained relationship with her mother." * Both Allison and Henry occasionally refer to their daughter as "Livy". * Olivia is the first woman shown to be appointed White House Chief of Staff. * On the White House manifest seen in "Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm," Olivia's middle name begins with M. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:U.S. government officials Category:White House Chiefs of Staff Category:Taylor administration personnel Category:Female antagonists Category:Living characters